Taking her place
by Breathsaver
Summary: Ally and her twin sister Ashley couldn't be more opposite, Ally has a social anxiety disorder that caused her to be home schooled. Ashley is over confident and goes to Marino High. Ashley is on the soccer team and breaks her leg, she asks Ally to take her place. What happens when basketball player Austin Moon falls for Ally as Ashley. How far is she willing to go with this secret?


**Ally's POV**

"Go Ally! Go!" My dad shouted from the side lines. My mom was in Africa saving the Gorillas while we were here in Miami, Florida just trying to get through the days. Sometimes I wish she was here but we video chat very weekend. She gave me a brown leather book with my initial on it so I can write down everything she misses. I passed the ball to James and he scored the winning goal.

We all cheered for him and the team carried him off. I went over to my identical twin sister Ashley as she congratulated me on a great pass. Dad took out his kodak plastic camera and took a picture of us in our lime green soccer uniforms. We threw our arms over each others shoulders and smiled big smiles.

Looking at us you wouldn't be able to tell us apart except I have a small birthmark on my left shoulder and have social anxiety. I've got it under control around strangers but I don't do good with big crowds that's why I don't go to school.

We went to Mario The Baker Pizza for an after game lunch and we stuffed our faces.

"Hey Als come look at this." Ashley called from the games section they had. She was sitting on one of the jet skies.

"Bet I can beat you." She smiled wickedly at me and I accepted her challenge she handed me a token and I put in the machine. We were almost to the finish line the computer was in first I was in second and Ashley was right behind me in third. She was getting closer and I hit the hydro boosters and raced to the finish line coming in second.

I threw my hands in the air and in triumph and laughed at her.

"Ha!" I danced around her on our way back to the table.

"No, you cheated. I almost had you and at the last minute you cheated that's no fair." She pouted as she sat on our table alongside the team.

"All's fair in love and war." I smiled at her taking a bite out of my pepperoni pizza with parmesan cheese and red peppers.

"What does that even mean?" She has cheese running down her chin and she uses her finger to wrap it around and practically eats her finger along with it.

"I… Don't… Know… But the way I see it is I love you and that was war so all is fair?" I just shrugged continuing to eat my pizza.

:* :* :* :*

After a long day when we got home I ran up stairs to take a nice warm shower. When I finished washing myself I didn't want to leave the warm embrace the shower had over me so I stayed in until my fingers were pruning. I put on some green highlighter shorts and a white shirt with the words Tre Strange on it before sitting on my white blanket letting my hair air dry. I turned on Netflix and was watching Mad Men when there was a knock on my door. I shouted to whoever was at the door to come in it was Ashely. I paused the show and closed my MacBook Air before letting her sit down with me.

"I know I've asked this before but maybe you have changed your mind." Ugh, not this again, she's asked me every day since we started high school.

"Nope, I haven't." I sighed heavily.

"Come on I would love to have you there with me instead of here being schooled by dad with the kid from down the street." She groaned running her hand along her face.

"You come in her everyday and ask me the same question, Ricky isn't that bad to be around he's funny and we get along and dad's a good teacher we are always taking field trips. Why would I want to give that up to go to school with thousands of other people who I know won't like me and you know I don't do good around people I just got used to Ricky?" That was a mouth full I had too stop and catch my breath.

"You should really breath more if you're going to be giving me a speech." I laughed sarcastically at her before getting under the covers. There was something about this blanket that always stayed cold but somehow keeps me warm. I scooted over in bed and she laid down along side me. We talked about todays game and how well it went. I was glad that the team were all neighbor that I grew up around because if not I would hate to miss out playing soccer.

We were laying down and my eyes were about to close when I whispered to her, "You know what else is good about being home schooled?" She mumbled a what I assume is a 'hm'

"I don't have to record the soccer games." I smiled a small smile before falling a sleep.

:* :* :*

I woke up with a head ache, I went to the joining bathroom and took two aspirins before walking downstairs to an empty house. I yelled out a 'hello?' just to see if my assumptions were correct. The house was empty and I was alone, there was a note on the fridge it read;

"Hey Allison and Ashely , I went out of town to visit my brother Daniel in New York, I'll be back Tuesday while I'm gone your in charge. Ally don't let your sister throw any house parties and STAY AWAY FROM THE STOVE." You start a small house fire and your branded for life, I muttered to myself. "Theres money on the counter and take out menu's in the top drawer. Mr. Johnson will be teaching you so hell come over with Ricky. I love you both."

If dads out of the town then where is Ash? Just as I finished questioning myself in she came with two cups of The Coffee Bean. My favorite drink a vanilla bean was in her hand and I could already taste it in anticipation. I took a sip and it was like a vacation was taking pace in my mouth.I thanked her before I went to the kitchen to make us breakfast.

We were on the brown sued couch the windows were all open letting in the little breeze in as we continued watching Mad Men on the 56 inch Panasonic t.v. when the doorbell rang, I went to answer it and it was a few people from team and they were going to go play soccer at the park a few blocks away. We agreed and told them to wait outside before we went to go change. I grabbed my soccer bag and put in my cleats and a change of socks before rushing out the door with Ashley to Stacey's mom's minivan. The ride to the park I looked out the window and saw the trees pass us by. I saw a man in a suit kissing his wife as he went on what I assume was a business trip, she waved goodbye as the taxi went out of sight. I smiled at that, I wanted a family one day and maybe live in the suburbs.

:* :* :*

I paced the hollow halls it was just me and the lady at the front desk and she was typing on the computer furiously. I sent the team home I didn't need them to get me more nervous. It all happened so fast that I didn't know what was happening until she was carried away on a stretcher. She was trying to show off, she's always trying to show off but I don't mind because thats who she is she likes the attention but this time she got herself into trouble. She broke her leg, I'm glad I have a strong stomach or else I wouldn't be here. She just had to try to do a cartwheel and score a goal.

They called dad but he couldn't come because of his brother I told him not to worry and I would take care of everything even though I sounded sure on the phone I don't know how I'm going to take care of us. I know Ashley can be a little needy.

I stopped pacing when I heard heels coming my way. It was Dr. Rosenberg holding his chart in hand and a stern look on his face. He seemed like he didn't have a different facial expression. I looked up at his 6' 3" figure compare to 5' 2" he explained to me how her leg is broken but not as severe as other cases but she does have to wear a cast for four months until it heals, the she's going to need physical therapy but she's going to be all right. He led me to her room and she was lying down sharpie in her hand and already drawing her designs on her cast.

"You got it what… An hour ago and already you're redecorating?" I laughed shaking my head wondering where in the world she pulled out the sharpie from.

"I wouldn't be me if I add a little piazza to it." She winked at me and went back to drawing. I sat on her bed and watched as she drew crazy lines all over and it was looking like the foot of a Loch ness monster. I made a reminder in my head to go get her some different color markers so she can finish. I was staring at her cast so long that my yes were getting blurry, I blinked a few times and looked around the room. She was sitting back with a pained look on her face.

I gave her a questioning one before asking 'what's wrong?'

She looked like she was working the idea around in her head before she spoke. "I'm going to ask you for the biggest favor I have ever asked you. I really need your help with this."

"Of course anything." I repositioned myself so I was facing her. I put my hand on top of hers willing her to continue.

"So you know how I was telling you the other day that I made first string on the JV team." I nodded and she continued. "Well, now that my legs broken I cant play and thats the favor I need." I think I know where she's going with this but I'm hoping I'm wrong.

"I need you to take my place… Just until I get better. You play with me and your good if not better than me, and you know I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Uh…" I think I'm going to be in the empty bed next to her when I pass out.

 **A/n: Second story hope you like. Follow. Favorite. Review**


End file.
